Life
by Junatina
Summary: "I have no one to help me with my homework." Maya's mum, a lady who works at a diner for a living and has a busy life, never has time to help her and even when she is home, she never pays attention to her anyway. Maya may look cheerful on the outside but find out in her point of view, how her life actually is like and how she's breaking inside. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since I lost inspiration for my last 2 stories on the I Didn't Do It fanfiction archive, I decided to maybe start writing at this archive and maybe at the Austin & Ally one. Okay, so I know there is a similar story on this archive so before you start reviewing haters about how much crap my story is, just remember that our ideas will most likely be VERY different, just because we used the same quote in a summary, doesn't mean we're copying each other. Okay? Good, now in with the story!**

* * *

My alarm suddenly rings, it's such an annoying alarm, the worst thing is that it's so close to my bed, when it rings it cause my ear drum to really ache, whenever I tell my mum about it, she'll be like,"Are you alive?" I would nod and she would reply,"Then there's nothing wrong with you, so quit whining about your stupid ear."

So there would be no point in telling my mum anything about that again. I walk lazily to the toilet and wash my face, to get ready for the new day, my worst day as well, Monday.

I open my closet and look at all my clothes, I pick out my high waisted jeans and grab my plain white shirt and a jean jacket. I put them on and take out my sneakers, they're quite small and tight on me, since my mum never really let's me go shopping and never gives me any money to go shopping, I got these shoes on my birthday from Farkle, I was really surprised he knew my shoe size (at that time). My hair was a total mess, all knotted or puffy so I took out my hair brush and brushed through my curly blonde hair. After just a few minutes of brushing, my hair looks presentable, so I took out my school bag, which was pretty light since Riley probably had my books and I raced to the door to meet up with Riley at her apartment.

Life isn't very easy for me, really, it may seem it is but you don't know how I'm actually feeling in the inside. Whenever a teacher complains about me not doing any homework, I start crying inside and I feel like I'm being stabbed because I have no one to help me with my homework since my mum never pays attention to me.

Whenever I get detention, I'm actually quite relieved so I won't have to spend extra time lonely in my apartment since Riley would be busy doing her homework or probably mine as well.

I'm also so happy to at least have Riley and I can look up to Riley's dad as a father, he's there for me when I need him at least and doesn't really tell me off or scold me if I don't do my homework.

I guess History class is probably my favorite class although I hate school altogether.

When I arrive at Riley's apartment, I knock at her front door and Riley answers the door.

"Hey!" Riley greets, grinning at me.

"Hi," I reply a bit less happily since I don't really know how to act so gleeful since I'm never very gleeful at all.

"Come in," Riley instructs.

We walk together to the table and we sit right next to each other. For breakfast, it was just cereal so I gobble that up and when I'm done, I wipe my hands with the tissue, wash up and then Riley and I head to the subway.

I start dancing at the music at the subway, I guess music does calm me down because my mother use to always leave the radio switched on when I was little and I would always hear the music and start dancing when she'd leave the house. My mum was actually pretty stupid to leave me with a babysitter whenever I wasn't at school because that babysitter was a teenager and she'd never take care of me, when I was little, if I told her I needed to go to the toilet, she said then go, not knowing I still didn't really know how to clean myself yet.

If I needed a glass of water, I couldn't reach it (because it was too high) , I would ask her for a glass of water and she'd reply,"Get it yourself."

She basically was always just lying down the couch on her cell phone, I bet you if there was a fire and I told her about it, she'd be like,"Then stop the fire yourself."

I was so glad, when she had gone to college because that meant I wouldn't have her as a babysitter anymore, my mum forgot to get a new babysitter and since then, I was always alone, no one to take care of me, really.

At the subway, I see Lucas in the corner, sat in his usual seat, Riley and I wave at him and he waves back.

"Maya, give me more lessons on how to flirt," Riley whispers to me.

Ugh! Seriously! Couldn't she see I was really tired, yesterday was horrible.

My mum was off work and she was really mental and kept screaming at me, to do the laundry, or clean the house, which was just complete stupidness since she really should know I was useless at cleaning.

"Sorry Riley, not now," I respond.

"Did you do the homework?" Riley asks me.

I felt like I was stabbed in the back again, why does she always ask this? Couldn't she see the pain I felt inside, well she probably couldn't because well she hasn't really been in my apartment since I always make up an excuse why she can't come, she came once but that was when my mum was here and my mum acted so nice to her and that was the only time she paid attention to me, my mum wants. Riley as child, not me, she shouted that at me once and I cried the whole night.

"Of course not," I hiss.

"Don't worry, I did it for you," Riley replies, handing me a couple of papers.

I smile at that, just a small smile. Riley would always be there for me.

"Thanks Riley, but really you don't have to do my homework, I can take care of myself," I explain.

School rushes by, with history being the first two classes, then it was break, we had double lesson math (which I feel asleep in), then we had one lesson do art, then it was second break, the last 3 lessons were such a bore, because we had double lesson gym class (which I made an excuse of my leg really hurting) and the last lesson was PSHE.

For once, in a whole lifetime, my mother texts me.

She says:

**Hey Maya, meet me at home, I'll be waiting. **

This must be some really bad news...

* * *

**Okay so I hope you guys liked the first chapter, please tell me if I should continue or not. :) Oh and reviews are very much appreciated! :) Can we get to about 8 reviews for this chapter? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the very kind reviews for last chapter, I couldn't believe that the first chapter went so well especially since I'm not a very good author, I loved every single one of them, here's the second chapter, enjoy! :)**

**Shout outs for reviewing last chapter, thank you so much for 16 reviews, I was not excepting that, it's double what I excepted, I don't think I've ever gotten 16 reviews for a first chapter in a story so thank you so much! **

**Pebblemist of LightClan**

**Cloudchaser2020**

**56kels56**

**SabrinaandRowan14**

**GMWL**

**Guest **

**Raven6224**

**Smileychameleon**

**Guest**

**Avalon**

**Kate**

**The Writer Of The Fanfiction**

**Writing4Ever4God**

**The Real Mystery Writer**

**Swiftie24**

**Guest**

**PS: Sorry if this chapter is quite boring, I promise starting from next chapter things will get more interesting. :) (Also some of my guest reviews take FOREVER to appear on fanfiction, call me crazy but that's what I've been seeing for my story).**

* * *

Ater getting the text my mum had just sent me, so many thoughts went around and around my head that I could hardly concentrate in one thing, what if my mum was announcing for another baby? Or what if she was fired from her job? Or it might be good, she might have gotten a promotion. Gah! I don't know.

I began walking outside the school, for once without Riley.

"Maya, why didn't you wait for me? Aren't we going to the subway together?" Riley asks me.

"Yeah, of course," I reply, making a small grin to show her I was fine so she wouldn't ask any questions.

I didn't like to talk about my mum to anyone, not even Riley, it's just too depressing for me, I usually don't want to talk really, I want to express how I feel by drawing.

Riley and I walk together to the subway, as usual, Riley's stop is first even though we live on the same building, my mum had sent another message right after the first one saying to meet her at the shop she works at and not at home.

"Bye Maya, are you sure you don't want to do your homework with me?" Riley asks.

I nod,"Yeah, really it's fine."

We wave goodbye and I wait for my stop which is about 1 minute away.

Time goes quickly and when the subway doors open, I walk out and go to the shop my mum works at.

I try to spot a blonde girl who's hair is tied up in a ponytail, who is obviously my mum. I find my mum quite quickly and walk up to her.

"Hey Maya!" my mum greets, hugging me.

I felt really weird the moment she hugged me, it was a horrible hug, her hands were all cold and weak.

"Hi mum," I mumble, still angry at what she did to me just yesterday.

"Brighten up the mood. I have exciting news!" my mum exclaims, grinning cheerfully at me.

I raise an eyebrow.

"And what is the "exciting" news?" I ask.

"You're having a new father and to top it all off we're moving!" my mum shouts, squealing happily.

"What?! I don't want to move and I don't want a father!" I cry, trying to hold back the tears in my eyes.

"You've always wanted to know who your father was, you can now!" my mum replies, one hand on my shoulder, the other one by her side.

"Since when do you care about what I want?" I ask rudely and then I walk out of the store.

I can't believe I'm moving, how am I suppose to tell Riley, for once I can't speak at all, for once I'm not confident at all, for once I feel like hiding in a little hole and never coming out of it.

I walk back to my mum's apartment and put my school bag on the ground, as usual I wouldn't do my homework but this time, I actually did because well I didn't know what else to do.

After an hour, Riley calls me.

"Hey Maya, what are you up to?"

"Oh just doing homework."

"Seriously? Maya Hart is doing homework? Why?"

"I don't know, just bored."

"Then that was a waste of me doing extra homework, anyway, do you want to hang out today?"

I think about it carefully as much as I didn't want to decline to Riley, I was horrible at secrets and if we hung out for the whole day, I wouldn't be able to hold the thing about me moving and I'd suddenly blurt it out. However it's a chance I will take, especially since I have been so mean to Riley today.

"Sure why not? I'll meet you at your apartment."

I walk upstairs to Riley's apartment and knock on the door.

Riley didn't open it, her mother did.

"Hello Maya, Riley's just in her bedroom, she'll be in the living room in a moment so just take a seat on the couch while you're waiting," Riley's mother explained.

I nod and walk in and sit down at one of the couches.

Riley's dad comes running in.

"I heard the news! Maya, you did your homework?!" he exclaims.

"Yeah...," I reply awkwardly.

"A miracle has happened! I am so proud of you!" Riley's dad responds.

He runs up to me and gives me a hug, I feel really awkward but I like that he cares about me. I really don't need a father, I have Riley's dad.

After 2 minutes, Riley walks in.

"Hey Maya, so sorry I was taking so long, was just proof reading my homework, do you want to head to the park because I would love to go there?" Riley asks.

I gulp, the park is right next to where my mum works at, so I'd keep thinking about the news and I'd blurt it out. However, since Riley wants to go and has always been there for me, I'll take another risk for her.

"Sure," I respond.

We walk together to the park and I try not to make eye contact with my mum since I could see her so clearly in the shop.

"Is something wrong Maya?" Riley asks me.

"No...Of course not!" I assure.

"You're acting really weird lately," Riley continues.

"Trust me it's nothing," I lie.

That's it, I can't lie to her like this, she's my best friend, I have to tell her that I'm moving.

"But I have something to say, could we sit on the bench?" I ask.

"Of course, what is it?" Riley responds.

We sit at the wooden bench, it was ugly brown and incredibly dusty. Behind it was a garbage bin so the smell of the bench was disgusting and caused such a stench, so many people sat on that bench before Riley and I, I could nearly smell the people's scent that had just sat before us, about 5 minutes ago.

I find it hard to tell her what I wanted to announce but I end up mouthing the words.

"Maya, speak!" Riley instructs.

"Uh...Where do I start? Umm yeah I'm having a father and I'm going to another place," I mumble, she doesn't hear a word I say because I'm just mumbling softly.

"Maya, speak s-l-o-w-l-y," Riley replies.

"I...am...m-," I respond.

"Not that slow," Riley interrupts, her hand on my shoulder, her eyes looking at me.

"Fine, I'm moving," I explain.

* * *

**A/N: So hope you liked it! I know this chapter (and the other chapter) wasn't very long so if you want you can chose from these two options, either you want me to make my chapters longer (which are once a week updates) OR I update twice a week with the same length, though I prefer the first one so I have more time to work on chapters and proof read them and make them perfect. :) so tell me in the reviews or PM me! :) I'd love to hear all of your opinions! **

**See you all next time! Can we hit 24 reviews with this? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, since I only got opinions for once a week but the chapters will be longer, all of my chapters will be at least 2000 words, updates will be every Saturday, if you guys are liking this story, I'd love if you'd check out my other GMW story, From Me To You, which is a series of random ficlets based on your requests or if I get an idea. :) Thank you so much to everyone who reads and reviews this story, I wish you could see my wide smile every time I see all of your sweet feedback.**

Shouts outs for reviewing last chapter! Thank you so much! :D 

**Smileychameleon **

**AwesomeWriter2013**

**Swiftie24**

**Jadebreeze94**

**56kels56**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Cakepokemon**

**Kdzgirl1129**

"Uh...Where do I start? Umm yeah I'm having a father and I'm going to another place," I mumble, she doesn't hear a word I say because I'm just mumbling softly.

"Maya, speak s-l-o-w-l-y," Riley replies.

"I...am...m-," I respond.

"Not that slow," Riley interrupts, her hand on my shoulder, her eyes looking at me.

"Fine, I'm moving," I explain.

"What?! Maya, stop joking, be honest!" Riley shouts, in complete and utter shock.

"Riley, I'm not, my mum met this new guy and we're moving with him to who knows where," I reply.

"What are we going to do?" Riley asks, near to tears.

It looked like I was also going to be crying, I'm holding the water on my eyes, eager to burst. I'm trying to stay strong, it's too challenging.

I suddenly burst into tears.

Riley hugs me.

"I can't bear moving away from here, my mum told me, my birth father moved here to New York but a day after your birth he left so I never really met him and I don't know who he is because my mum wouldn't say anything more about him, every day I would wish he'd suddenly come back to New York but if we leave how will I ever know who my birth father is and I can't bear not being with you Riley, even Farkle, I'm going to miss him always flirting with me and Lucas, he's become a close friend of mine," I cry.

"Don't worry Maya, everything will be okay, let's try and convince your mum for you not to move," Riley replies, patting me on the back.

"But how? My mum never listens to what I have to say!" I answer.

"We'll figure something out, for now let's go back to my apartment," Riley says.

I nod, we walk together back to her apartment, I'm going to miss Riley like a lot, she's like a sister to me, we've done everything together, we've known each other since we were first born.

When we arrive at her apartment, my mum calls me.

"Maya, come home now, I have a surprise for you," my mum instructs.

I hang off on her and close the phone.

"Who was that?" Riley asks.

"My mum, she has a "surprise" for me at home," I answer.

"Then why don't you go?" Riley replies.

"Because it's going to be bad news for sure," I respond.

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble?" Riley says.

"I probably will but I don't care," I tell her.

"If you say so," Riley mumbles.

At her house, we go to her room and just talk about different things, nearly forgetting that I'm moving but the subject comes back when Riley asks a question.

"So what are we going to do about the moving thing?" Riley asks.

"I don't know Riley, if it ends up that I have to move, I'd just come and run away here **(A/N: Anyone remember when Topanga did that with Cory in BMW?)**," I reply.

"You'd really do that for me?" Riley responds.

I nod, smiling a tiny smile.

"That's so sweet," Riley comments.

We hug each other and we didn't let go until Riley's dad comes in.

"Maya, someone's here to pick you up," Cory says.

Riley and I walk together to see who it is.

"Hello Maya, I'm your mum's fiancée, it's so great to meet you, how about we go and have dinner upstairs," My mum' fiancée instructs.

"Your mum's getting remarried too!?" Riley exclaims.

"Yeah, unfortunately, I'll see you tomorrow at school then," I reply.

My mum's fiancée looked angry for what I said but I see that he's trying to hide it in a smile.

"No you want Maya, because you're not going to school tomorrow, you're going to spend a day with your mum and I," My mum's fiancée says.

"Fine, after school then," I mutter.

"But you're staying at my apartment and we'll be together for the whole day," he interrupts.

"Ugh, okay after tomorrow then and don't you say a word because I am going to see her!" I demand.

Riley and I hug and say our goodbyes, then my mum's fiancée leads me to my mum's apartment.

I honestly already disliked him, he was quite annoying and he smelled weird, he dyed his hair this really ugly green. His eyes always beamed evilly at me which frightened me a lot. How could my mum like such a baboon? Maybe, because they're both evil and they plan to take over the world? Wow, I must have gotten no sleep last night because I am becoming seriously mental.

"So Maya, what do you like to do for fun?" he asks me, trying to start a conversation with me.

"Hang out with my best friend," I mumble.

"That house with that girl, is that you're best friend?" he replies.

Wow, such a great description, he must have failed at creative writing.

"Yeah, why?" I respond.

"No reason, just I don't like her parents much, they seem…weird," my mum's fiancé answer.

He calls them weird? He's even weirder with that green hair. Of course I'm not going to say that out loud, or else I'll probably be punished by my mum.

I just nod, acting like I understand what he means.

"My name's John by the way, but you can call me dad from now on," John comments.

As soon as we arrive at my mum's apartment, John doesn't even bother to knock politely, he literally just opens the door and walks in, if I had ever done that, I would have been slapped hard.

"Hey honey, sorry it took a while, had to wait for Maya to finish talking to her friend," John explains.

"Yeah, she always hangs out with our neighbour, while I'm at work, the babysitter allows her," my mum replies.

What the hell? Does my mum seriously not know, I don't have a babysitter anymore? Example, of how my mum doesn't care about me.

"I see, I'm starving, let's eat!" John exclaims rudely.

I can't believe he would say that!

If John and my mum marry, then my life would be an even scarier nightmare!

My mum walks to the kitchen and brings the plates.

"Maya, stop being so lazy and help me bring out the food!" my mum demands.

"Yes mother," I reply.

I take the food at the counter, which obviously is not the main dish, which is just a bowl of salad.

I wonder how my mum could have made all that food, she must have bought it.

After the table was set, we sit with my mother next to John and I was opposite of my mum.

I wish I could call Riley, I usually had dinner with her because at most times, my mum forgets to make dinner.

I thought of ways to convince my mum for me not to move, maybe they could go and I could stay and live with Riley, my mum doesn't care about me anyway.

Or, I could break my mum and John up but that seems hard since my mum was cuddling next to John and John's feeding her.

Ugh! Disgusting!

I try to eat but it's too hard especially looking at what my mum and her fiancée are doing.

"I think I' done eating, can I head to Riley's apartment?" I ask.

"Of course not! We're going to be spending some time together, no more Riley, you're not going to school up until we move to London in 3 weeks," my mum answers.

My mouth goes wide open, not believing the words my mother had said. The worst part is, I never had a proper goodbye with Riley, secondly spending time with my mum and John is just horrific.

I run to my room, crying, tears flowing down my cheeks.

I've tried to be brave but I can't hold it in any longer, I told John that I would see Riley after tomorrow, I guess I'll somehow find a way, my mum can't just make me move with John, without even packing.

I open my window and walk up the stairs, I knock on Riley's bedroom window, she's sat cross legged on her bed, with her MacBook in front of her, she looks at me, without complete and utter shock gasping.

She opens the window.

"Maya, shouldn't you be having dinner with your mum and her fiancée?"

I nod, tears rolling down my cheeks that seem to never end.

"Then why are you here?"

"I…I…I can't see you…e…ever again if I stay with them."

"What do you mean?"

Riley hands me a tissue," Come inside Maya and explain…everything."

I go inside Riley's apartment, wiping my wet and damp tears.

"Well, when I asked my mum after dinner if I could go to your apartment, she said no and that I wouldn't be seeing you anymore, since we're going to move in with my mother's fiancée, John and we would be spending some family time together and I wasn't going to be going to school up until my mum, John and I moved to London, so I cried in my bedroom and decided to give you a quick visit," I explain.

Maya's eyes are wide open, her jaw is too, she's speechless, I can see she's even more shocked then before.

"Maya… I don't know what to say," Riley replies, hugging me tight.

"Me either," I answer.

We hug and we don't let go, even when 10 minutes pass, we just stay where we were, hugging, wishing we'd never have to let go.

However, we let go at one point, since we can't just do it forever.

"I know we can't hug forever since we have to figure out a way to convince your mum to let you stay here, maybe if she's so keen on going, you can live with us," Riley suggests.

I knew that would be quite hard since although my mum doesn't care about me at all, I always had to go with her everywhere because she was afraid she'd break law rules, which sounded and still does very stupid to me.

"I don't think that would happen," I mumble.

"Why not? I know you love your mum, so it's perfectly fine with me if you want her to be with you, it's just you're my best friend in the whole world, Maya, I don't want to ever lose you," Riley responds.

I chuckle at that, Riley was mine too, however there's only one thing she doesn't know about me which is, she doesn't know that I hate my mum.

I know it's quite cruel to hate your own mother, who feeds you and had to handle with you being in her stomach for 9 months but honestly, this sounds quite bizarre but when I was a baby, I heard something my mother had said about me, I'm 100 percent sure this is true.

She said, she didn't want me.

That hurt, of course I didn't understand those words when I was little, but now that I know how to speak English and I still remember those painful words, I know what she was saying about me and it hurt a lot, thinking that your own birth mother didn't want you.

"Riley, of course I would love to live with you but I don't think it's possible," I answer.

With that, Cory knocks on the door.

"Riley, Shawn Hunter's here!" he exclaims happily.

"Oh no! Where do I hide?" I ask.

I'm so frightened, I don't really know who he is but Riley and especially Cory have told me a lot about him.

However, it's too late to hide, Cory and Shawn open the door.

Cory and Shawn, both look shocked, I understand why Cory's shocked but I don't understand why Shawn is, especially since we've never met before and shouldn't he be greeting Riley instead of me?

"Maya?" Shawn asks, grinning.

"How do you know me?" I ask, confused.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you so, so, so much for all the kind feedback for last chapter, I can't believe this story is going so amazing! I'm going to give credit to AwesomeWriter2013 for some of the ideas used in this chapter, she private messaged me her ideas and I immediately loved them and asked for her permission which she accepted kindly. I think this chapter was my favorite, I found it simple to write and very fun, I hope you all enjoy it. So anyway without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

However, it's too late to hide, Cory and Shawn open the door.

Cory and Shawn, both look shocked, I understand why Cory's shocked but I don't understand why Shawn is, especially since we've never met before and shouldn't he be greeting Riley instead of me?

"Maya?" Shawn asks, grinning.

"How do you know me?" I ask, confused.

"Umm, Maya, it's a long story," Shawn replies.

"Well, I've got plenty of time," I answer, showing him a seat he can sit on Riley's bed.

"Okay, but don't blame me if you suddenly fall asleep, your mother and I married 2 months before you were born and you see we weren't working out, my high school love Angela moved to New York, I had moved on from her but your mother kept thinking I was cheating on her, she got really angry and even slapped me hard on the cheek so I slapped her painfully back, I regretted it, I couldn't believe I had done that, it just wasn't me to do that and I left, I realized with your mother, she made me go mental and it was better if I just left her, Angela and I moved to Europe together and are now engaged, since about 3 years but have never gotten the time to work when we want to get married, wanting it to be the best day of our lives," Shawn explains.

I burst into tears, they're rolling down my cheeks.

"You left me! You forgot all about me! You forgot that I was going to be born, you didn't even bother to make it to my birth! Because you're careless and selfish!" I scream.

"Maya, calm down!" Cory instructs.

"No it's fine, I deserve it, she's right," Shawn adds,

"A good thing, I'm moving, meaning I'll never have to see your face ever again! My horrid mother, who never pays attention to me, who slaps me hard if I am rude to her, is nicer than you because at least she took care of me all these years unlike you!" I shout, my throat aching from the screaming and crying.

"What? You're moving? Maya, don't think I…," Shawn answers.

"I don't want to hear it, get out of my life!" I shriek, getting out of Riley's window and back up to my room.

I couldn't believe what had just happened to me, it was too shocking to recap, my dad left me, just because of him thinking he was mental around my mum, that can't be the real reason, I bet you he was cheating on my mother. If he was a good father, he'd send letters to me at least or birthday money, when he doesn't even know my birthday, if he missed my birth that's okay, I don't mind him sending me a present at the wrong birthday, it shows he cares about me enough to send me something, I've never gotten a single letter from him, he never sends money to help my mum, I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually am on my mum's side.

I see Riley coming up to my window, knocking on it, I open it.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Didn't you want a proper goodbye from me since we might not see each other again?" Riley replies.

I hug her softly.

"Thanks Riley," I answer.

My mum then walks in.

"What the hell is Riley doing here? I told you, you won't see her again! Maya, don't you care about family, more than friendship?!" my mum shouts.

Honestly, I didn't because my family isn't a proper family.

"No I don't, mum! Because neither have you or dad have been there for me!" I scream.

"You take that back, I have taken care of you and you never thank me with a single thank you and I'm always there for you," my mum answers.

"Oh yeah, when's my birthday?" I ask.

"Uh…um January 1st?" my mum replies.

"WRONG! And when was the last time you provided me breakfast?" I reply.

"Do not talk to me like that, young lady, I have to work multiples shifts for you and I to live, you do not realize how hard my life is, go to your room and think about what you've done!" my mum screams.

"I'm in my room," I say.

"Shut up, miss know it all," my mum responds, slapping me hard, bloods drips down my cheek.

Out of nowhere, Shawn suddenly pops in and takes a picture of my bruised face, why would he do that? To post it on Instagram to get likes and followers?

"You do not treat our daughter like that!" Shawn demands.

"Shawn?" my mum questions.

"Yep, I've missed too many years with Maya but she's still meeting the world and I want to accompany her on her journey and now that I'm here, you can't take her away!" Shawn shouts.

"Yes I can and I will, I'm the one that has taken care of her and we've managed to survive without you so leave our lives alone, and plus Maya would have to agree about you suddenly appearing in her life after years," my mum answers.

"I'm pretty sure if I'm here, she'd be much happier because I'm a fun person, ask Cory or even Riley and I would make sure you wouldn't abuse her," Shawn replies.

I smile at that, maybe Shawn wasn't so bad, I guess he is a little like me when he was my age, that's what Cory always says.

He even by mistake calls me Shawn by mistake, though I don't get mad, there friendship is just Riley and I's which is an awesome type of friendship.

"Stop lying! I would never even lay a finger on my precious daughter!" my mum lies.

I raise an eyebrow that was a complete lie.

"Oh yeah, what's this?" Shawn asks, showing her a picture of my bleeding cheek which had now dried off and my face full of bruises.

"Maya, you told me you fell on the pavement and hurt yourself that was a lie?" Riley replies.

I nod, tears dripping my face, thinking of the hurtful memories, lately I've been crying too much, haven't I? I wish everything would go back to normal, although I doubt that will happen.

Normal doesn't last forever, I don't think I've ever been normal in the first place really, although my life's never been this complicated.

"Umm, she fell on the pavement," my mum mumbles.

"Really? Huh, can't wait to show the court the video I got," Shawn answers.

"Don't! Please, I'll be thrown in jail, Maya, you wouldn't want that would you? Losing your kind and loving mommy," my mum replies.

She is acting like I'm still a baby, I thought of what would happen if she's thrown in jail, it wouldn't be that different since she's never home anyway but wouldn't it be mean to throw your own mother who's stomach you were in for nine months and who fed you when you were a baby and provided you with a home?

"Shawn, I mean dad, I think you're going too far, I don't want to see mom in jail," I begin.

"See!" my mum exclaims, hugging me tight, it's like she's breaking my bones.

"BUT, I don't want to move," I continue.

"Excuse me! No way is that happening, I want you with me, it's London, any person would want to go there!" my mum exclaims.

"Maybe, I'm not that person, I wouldn't want to go anywhere without Riley and I'm sure she feels the same way," I answer.

"She's right, I do," Riley agrees, we hug each other and don't let go.

"Cory and I had that friendship, we still do I guess. And Katy Hart, I know we didn't work out but that doesn't mean you can separate me from my own daughter," Shawn explains.

"Nonsense! I can and will, I never want to see you ever again, Maya, you're coming with me, your _father _is waiting for you in the car!" my mum demands, tugging me.

I stay where I am, not wanting to go with my mum.

"No mom, my father is right next to me and I'm staying with him until you decide to stay here," I comment.

My mum gasps.

"How could you betray your own mother?!" my mum screams.

"How about we take this matter into court?" Shawn asks, folding his arms, more serious than ever.

"Sure, I'll have plenty to tell them, especially on how you left your own daughter before she was born!" my mum shouts and leaves the room, furious.

Shawn bites his lip, he looks frightened on what's going to happen but he tries to reassure me everything will be okay.

"So Maya, how about we head back to Riley's apartment and we won't worry about the court thing, although your mother has a very good lawyer," Shawn says.

"Well, you have a _better _lawyer, my mum," Riley tells.

We return back to Riley's apartment.

"That took really long guys, what happened?" Cory asks.

Shawn explains to Cory what happens since Riley and I go and head to her room.

After 20 minutes of explaining, Cory, Topanga and Shawn walk in. Auggie's in bed, fast asleep so he isn't here.

"Maya, why didn't you tell us about this before?" Topanga asks.

I shrug my shoulders.

"Well, Shawn is really lucky that I'm a lawyer and that he's one of my best friends because I'm very expensive to hire but since he's one of my best friends, I'll be his lawyer for free, especially since it's for you and Riley," Topanga explains.

I grin widely and I hug Topanga, Cory and Riley. I walk up to Shawn.

"You've missed a lot of my life and I know you'd lost a lot of you and your parents' time, so I'd hope you know how I feel and I'm hoping that you'll be there for me from now on," I tell Shawn.

"I will, of course I will, you were just like me, how about after school tomorrow, all of us, with Auggie if he wants go to an amusement park, it's on me, I'm paying for it," Shawn suggests.

"Sure!" we all say in union apart from Shawn.

"Well guys, its 8 now so Maya and Riley, in half an hour I expect you to be in bed, Shawn, Topanga let's actually have a proper conversation and reunite _properly_," Cory instructs, we nod in agreement.

Shawn, Topanga and Cory leave the room, leaving Riley and I alone.

"Maya, how could you not have told me about this? I would have helped you earlier, I just don't understand, I thought we had no secrets from each other," Riley says, looking a little angry.

"Well, now we don't, I think I should go upstairs to my room, forgot to close the window and I need to get my clothes," I explain.

Riley nods and I go upstairs, I hear a frightening noise, on my bedroom wall it's spray painted TRAITOR and my room's in a huge mess, my bed's upside down there are plenty of rude words on my wall, my closet is on the ground, crumbled to pieces, my window's glass has a huge crack, it looks like it's about to break, my wooden floorboard also had cracks, I run away scared to death.

"Maya? Maya? What happened?!" Riley asks, concerned.

"My room… it's in a huge mess and someone spray painted TRAITOR on my bedroom wall, I didn't get anything because I was way too scared although I was used to being alone it was still scary," I explain, goose bumps all over me and I kept shaking in fright.

"Don't worry Maya it's okay, you're hear now," Riley replies, comforting me.

"Thanks Riley, it's just lately my life's been horrible, before today I was always alone, by myself," I thank.

"You were never alone, I was always and am still by your side," Riley responds, her hand on my shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: So that was the fourth chapter, please don't think this story will now be predictable and boring, trust me it's still going to be exciting and dramatic. Thanks for reading and reviews are very much appreciated. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everybody! Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed last chapter, they really made me smile. This story is getting a bit more interesting now, in my opinion since I have a lot in store for later chapters. This chapter may not be the best but the next two chapters will be very interesting. So without further interruption, here is the new chapter. :D**

* * *

"Thanks Riley, it's just lately my life's been horrible, before today I was always alone, by myself," I thank.

"You were never alone, I was always and am still by your side," Riley responds, her hand on my shoulder.

I smile at that, we both glance at the clock in her bedroom, half past nine in the evening.

"We better get to sleep," Riley says.

I nod in agreement.

Riley kindly let me sleep on her bed but I kept refusing.

"No way Riley, it's your bed meaning you should be sleeping on it not me," I complain.

"Maya, your whole life has been way different than mine, I would always complain about the littlest things while you were facing things that were much worse, you deserve to sleep on my bed, please," Riley answers.

"I'm only sleeping on the bed if you sleep with me or we could both get mattresses and sleep next to each other," I command.

"Fine, I'll get the mattresses since my bed isn't very big," Riley agrees.

I help her take the mattresses in the storage room and we lay them on the bed, Riley gives me first pick on which blanket but I avoid Riley's favourite blanket, knowing she'd want to chose it.

"You know me so well," Riley chuckles.

"I'm your best friend, of course I do," I reply.

Riley quickly goes to sleep but I stay awake because whenever I close my eyes and am beginning to fall asleep, I dream about being abused again, or my mum pulling me away from Shawn at court and then her bringing me to a room and beating me repeatedly, or John trashing my room, spray painting it and lying to my mum to make it seem that I did it. So I didn't get any sleep. The sun soon rises, I look at the beauty of the birds flying again and the sun wide awake rising, lighting up the whole city, much more pretty than the manmade lights in New York.

Riley soon wakes up and hugs me.

"Hey Maya," she smiles.

I hug her back, smiling.

She looks at my face, not at my scratches or anything my mum had done but ym eyes.

"Maya, have you not slept?" Riley asks.

I bite my lip, I don't want her thinking I'm a baby.

"Did you have nightmares about, about your… _mum_?" she continues.

I hold back all my pain of the frightening nightmares and stay still and silent.

"Maya, it's okay to show your pain to me, I'm your best friend, I may have not known exactly what was going on at your house but I always knew something was up and wondered about you, frightened. And I know all about you and your fears, Maya. You can tell me anything and I mean it, even if it's something about me, I won't get too offended because I know you don't want to hurt me," Riley adds.

I nod, and lie down, not saying a word. Riley lies down with me and we play one of our childhood games where we would pretend, we were twins and we lived together in an apartment. We would pretend I was older by 10 seconds. We carry on playing until Topanga calls us for breakfast.

I nearly forget all about my mum and my nightmares until of course we have to talk about who takes custody of me, every time I think of the word custody, I don't know why but I think of the word custard.

"Now, in order to make sure Shawn gets to keep Maya, we need to prove he's worthy because Katy has a lot to say about Shawn and how he wasn't in Maya's life until yesterday," Topanga begins.

"Which is why, we need to prove, that Shawn is better by making Maya saying a speech on how she should be with Shawn and make the story of her and Katy sound upsetting and horrific," Topanga continues.

"My wife is clever!" Cory exclaims, kissing Topanga on the cheek.

Topanga blushes, grinning.

"I like that idea but I'm not exactly very good at persuasive writing," I explain.

"Don't worry Maya, you just tell me all the sad info about you and your mum and I'll make it seem as worse as the children begging on the street," Riley answers.

"Well then, it's settled, after we have breakfast, you guys can work on the speech and Cory, Topanga and I will discuss how to persuade the judge," Shawn adds.

We all nod and begin eating our delicious breakfast, scrumptious egg with a side of sizzling bacon and sausages. During breakfast, the mail man comes knocking on the door.

"For Shawn Hunter," the mail man announces, handing Cory a letter sealed into a white envelope.

Wait, Shawn's last name is Hunter but mine is Hart? I guess, my real name is actually Maya Hunter.

Shawn opens the envelope slowly and carefully. He reads the letter, his eyes are wide open and he looks shocked.

"Who's it from?" I ask.

"Your mum. Here, I'll read it out. Hello Shawn, just to inform you be at court in two days at 3 PM sharp, I've hired a very good lawyer by the way so be ready to say goodbye to Maya. And I'll tell you from now, telling the judge I'm abusive is not going to work, I'll tell you from now," Shawn answers.

He lets me read the letter after him reading because she leaves a message for me saying "You're going to regret how you've treated me." However somehow the words fades, which is quite weird so we couldn't put that as evidence.

"So we have 2 days to get ready, so we better hurry up," Cory says.

Riley and I walk to her room and we sit down at our normal seats, by the window.

"So tell me all about your mum," Riley commands.

I nod and begin.

"She didn't want me when I was born, I heard it myself with my own two ears, at first she thought I was adorable and didn't really do anything so horrible to me when I was little but she'd always forget to feed me or take me to the loo, heck, she didn't even teach me how to walk or talk, she was never home and often left me at home if she forgot to hire a babysitter, when I grew older, about eight years old, when she'd come home having a bad day, she'd take it out on me saying it was all my fault, she wouldn't make dinner or breakfast which is why I love the Matthews family, they're like a second family. When I met Shawn, I immediately had a connection with him, he's a kind loving person and I know he'll be the best parent I ever had," I explain.

"Oh Maya," Riley says and hugs me tight, I hug back and we don't let go.

"Maya, I don't need to change anything, it's perfect and from the heart, you just don't believe in yourself," Riley adds.

"Thanks," I reply.

We decide to hang out in her room and play around, we switch on the TV in the living room and watch our favourite show, Pretty Little Liars.

After that, Shawn walks in on, the season finale.

"Sorry to disturb but if Riley wouldn't mind, after you finish watching Pretty Little Liars, I'd like to take Maya on a father-daughter trip for a bit,"

"Sure, I'd love to go, Riley, are you okay hanging out by yourself?" I ask.

Riley nods. "You guys go have fun."

I smile and Shawn and I head to the door.

We say goodbye to the Mathews family and Shawn and I go into his car.

"So where are you taking me?" I question.

"Well, I was thinking to get us ice cream at the park and basically talk and get to know each other better," Shawn answers.

"That sounds simple, exactly what I like, things being simple," I comment.

"Perfect," Shawn chuckles.

On the way to the park, Shawn switches on the radio and he somehow finds out my favourite song and when it comes up on the radio, he switches on the volume.

"How'd you know?" I ask, smiling.

"I know a lot about you," he replies.

I sing along to the lyrics and he even sings with me but in a funny way to make me laugh, which I do.

When we arrive at the park, he gets me my favourite ice cream, without me even telling him.

"That one was a lucky guess," Shawn admits.

I chuckle at that, Shawn's a cool father.

We sit at the nearest bench and I begin talking.

"So tell me a bit about yourself and I'll tell you about mine," I order.

"Okay, well I'll start off by telling you we also have a lot in common, my father wasn't in my life very much, when we finally reconciled, he sadly died and I didn't live with my parents that much, I lived with this man called Mr Turner, I didn't do very well at school and mostly was slacking, I was and still am best friends with Riley's dad, I met the love of my life, Angela at school but she moved to Europe and I was left heartbroken but I met up with her when I travelled to Europe. Before that, I met your mother and we had a baby, which was you," he explains.

"Wow…I'm speechless," I say.

"Now it's your turn,"

I tell him all about my life, mostly about what I told to Riley, I even saw water in his eyes, when I talked about being abused at home, he even holds me tight at some parts and I smile.

After I finish, Shawn stays quiet but then says, "I can't believe you when through all that when I could have helped, I'm a horrible father."

"No you're not, you're the father that I've dreamed of having, except when I was little I thought you were a celebrity and was too busy at concerts," I comfort.

Shawn laughs at me and hugs me.

"Well, it's nearly dinner, I think we should be heading home," Shawn tells me.

"Okay," I agree.

We go back to his car and arrive at the Mathews apartment at half past seven.

"Just in time, I've set the table for dinner," Topanga announces.

We all sit at the table, Topanga's made Cory's least favourite food, Topanga's chicken.

Cory swallows little by little, looking disgusted. Even Shawn looks disgusted.

Topanga's made Riley, Auggie and I some lasagne which's so delicious.

After dinner, I offer to clean the plates.

"You don't have to, it's fine, just go back to your apartment and gets your tooth brush and all the things you need, forgot to tell you that yesterday," Topanga replies.

I gulp. "Umm… I'm too scared to go."

"Don't worry, I'll take Maya," Shawn offers.

I walk with him to my apartment, he holds my hand, when he sees me scared.

He looks at my bedroom and gasps.

"How could your own mother have done this to you?" Shawn asks, near to tears.

"I don't know," I mumble.

He tries to tidy it up but fails in doing so and I just grab two pairs of my pyjamas, my old sneakers, two outfits, my tooth brush and my teddy bear.

"That's the teddy bear, my mum said you use to have," I say, pointing at it.

"I know," Shawn smiles and puts his hand on my shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: So hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be about the courtroom, so tell me in a review what you'd like to see at the courtroom. See you guys next time! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thank you so much for the reviews for last chapter, I loved all of them. I now have my own website where I talk about random things and give you info about my stories so please check it out. Here's the link: **** .com all you need to do is add to the link, or you can go on my profile and the full link will be at the top of my profile. By the way, I am not very good at writing things that happen in a courtroom so bear with me, if my writing isn't like what happens in a real courtroom. So here's chapter 6, enjoy! **

The days flew by quickly and before I knew it, the day to go to court already came. I woke up to the sound of Riley's alarm clock rung in my head and I slowly rose from my mattress, Shawn and I still stay at the Mathews apartment, wanting to move to an apartment where my mum and I use to live since my mum had moved out yesterday, delivering my things by mail.

There isn't much really, just my under sized clothes, my birthday gifts, memories, etc.

I walk tiredly to the toilet, not getting any sleep last night once again, getting nightmares about being whisked away from Shawn at court.

After I finish, I walk to Riley's closet where my clothes were in. I pulled out some denim jeans, a shirt in black with a white skull and my denim jacket, I pull out my black converse and head for breakfast.

Breakfast is my favourite waffles with maple syrup, we all stay silent during breakfast, not knowing what to say because everyone's afraid of what will happen after court. My life's changing both ways, one way is a bad way and the other's a good way. The judge gets to pick which path I go.

After finishing breakfast, I scurry off to the toilet and brush my teeth, after that Riley and I decided to talk.

"So… today's the day," Riley began.

"The moment of truth," I say.

"Exactly, whatever happens, just remember that I love you so much and would hate to lose you as a best friend, I don't care about Lucas as much as I care about you, you're my best friend and always will be," Riley continues.

"I couldn't say it better myself," I reply.

We lean in and hug each other tight until Topanga interrupts.

"Sorry girls, we have to go,"

We nod and I grab the phone, Cory gave me and we head to the door.

I bite my lip, not wanting to say a word because I'm so afraid.

Cory glances at me and squeezes my hand.

"Don't worry Maya, everything will be fine," Cory says.

Although I've met my father now, Cory's still a father I look up to, since he's known me since I was first born.

The ride there is complete silence. Riley and I decided to share her beats and we rock out on our favourite songs, I couldn't really concentrate because of my fear or losing everything that I love.

Ugly thoughts came swirling through my head and I couldn't get them to go away, the cackle of my mum's kept repeating in my head over and over, the sound of her slaps and beating made an annoying sound as well.

"Maya…Are you okay?" Shawn asks me, he looks like he hadn't had any sleep last night.

His eyes are red, it even looks like if he were allowed, he'd sleep right this minute, there's purple circles under his eyes and his voice was croaky and his voice sounds like he's so frightened.

"Yeah, the question is are you?" I reply.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Shawn answers.

He's obviously lying, his tone sounds like it's not so sure and he sounds very frightened.

"Shawn… uh, I mean dad. Are you sure? It doesn't look like you are," I retort.

"I'm okay, I guess I'm just a little scared, that's all, a cup of coffee might do me good before going into court," Shawn assures.

I raise an eyebrow but let it go, on the way, at the gas station, Cory and Shawn get some coffee for them and Auggie was in between Riley and I in the car.

"I want to colour! I'm bored! I'll be even more bored, if I have to listen to all of you yapping in the court place or whatever it's called!" Auggie complains.

I want to cry at what he said, he just doesn't understand and I wouldn't blame him, I wouldn't have either if I were his age. Auggie's such a cute kid and he's so hilarious, he can always make me laugh.

"Don't worry Auggie, I brought some colouring books so during courtroom, Riley we'll send you a couple of times outside to colour," Topanga replies.

"Why can't I colour inside?" Auggie asks.

"Because it's immature," Topanga answers, patting Auggie's head.

"But I'm matchure! I'm this many!" Auggie complains, showing his age with his hands.

"If you are mature, then you wouldn't need any colouring books while at court and you'll be very respectable," Topanga says.

"Fine, I'll be whatever you just said," Auggie agrees.

We all smile at him, not believing he could last without any colouring books.

"Just don't ever grow up, Auggie," I tell him.

"Why not?" he asks.

I smile. "You'll learn."

After Cory and Shawn come back, we continue on the road and after 20 minutes, we arrive at the courtroom.

It was in a huge building, it was mostly wooden everywhere and there were expensive vases in the hllaways so Topanga carries Auggie, afraid he might touch anything.

Topanga's dressed into a business suit in black with her black high heels to match.

Cory and Shawn are just dressed in suits and well you already know what I'm wearing.

When we enter the courtroom, I glance at mother, who's holding John's hand tight. I bite my lip and hold Riley's hand, afraid of what my mother might be thinking inside her head. She plasters a wide grin on her face, looking very satisfied.

Topanga and Shawn head to the front, with my mum and her lawyer opposite of them. Riley, Cory, Auggie and I all sit in the first row.

There are like a million rows although the place is nearly empty. The judge is in the center, sat in his usual seat, he gabbles and shouts.

"Order in the courtroom!"

"I want my colouring books!" Auggie whispers.

"Not now Auggie, wait till we have a break or something," Riley replies.

"Fine," Auggie mutters, folding his arms.

"Well, who would like to start?" the judge asks. "The case is about who gets custody of Maya Hart if I am correct."

My mum shoots her hand in the air. Her lawyer, nods at her. He's bald and is wearing these teacher like glasses, holding a case, full of who knows.

"Well, if you didn't know, Shawn left me a month before Maya was going to be born and I had to cope all by myself, to keep the baby healthy, when she was born, it was the happiest day of my life and I made sure to take great care of her. I was here every night for her for 12 years while Shawn was most likely making out and getting drunk with another woman," my mum explains.

Most of what she was saying was lies, did my father really use to get drunk?

"If I can say. I left for a very good reason. Firstly, Katy and I were not working and were always fighting so if we kept on fighting, she would have most likely lost the baby so I left and one day when I tried to call Katy to ask about Maya, she didn't answer, I called her every single day for 4 years straight but she'd never reply. Yes, I admit, I have been drunk before but even Katy has, she went to a party with me 2 years before her birth and we both got drunk. But I haven't drank a single pint of alcohol for 14 years and if you didn't know, Katy is actually abusive, even ask Maya herself!" Shawn argues.

My dad never told me about that, I did usually hear my mum's phone ring until I was 4 but never dared to answer it, he did actually care about me.

"Do you have any evidence for Maya's mum being abusive?" the judge asks.

"Yes I do and I have witnesses to," Shawn replies.

My mum opens her mouth to say something but closes it.

Shawn shows the judge a video of me being abused.

"Well, that could have been edited," the judge says.

"But I have witnesses, Riley tell him," Shawn orders.

"It's true, I saw it when Maya and I were heading to her room, her mother came and Maya was confronting her mother on how she was treating her the past years, not even knowing her birthday, which is like so obvious, I even know that, Katy slapped her hard on the cheek and blood dripped down her cheek and she had a bunch of bruises and Maya confirmed that they were indeed from her mother," Riley explains.

"Lies and lies! How could you believe what a 12 year old is saying, I have never even layed a finger on my precious Maya!" Katy shouts.

"Calm down, Maya would you like to say anything?" the judge asks me.

I gulp, of course I have a lot to say but I'm so scared, the nightmares are all coming back in my mind.

"Umm… Yeah she does abuse me," I manage to say.

"You don't seem very sure," the judge replies.

"But she does!" Shawn shouts.

"Mr. Hunter, please calm down, Maya, tell us all you know," the judge instructs.

I nod, I open my mouth but no words come out.

"It's fine, my decision has been made anyway, please wait from 10-20 minutes," the judge orders.

Shawn walks up to me, looking really angry.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" he booms.

A tear rolls down my cheek, I feel so weak and vulnerable.

He hugs me tight.

"You know what, it doesn't matter, just remember that I'll always love you, no matter what," Shawn replies.

I hug him tightly and behind Shawn, I see Katy.

"May Maya and I have a minute?" Katy asks.

Shawn nods, slowly, not trusting her.

I clench my fists.

"So you do love your mother enough not say anything, eh?" she asks.

I shrug my shoulders.

"Well, I'm a hundred percent sure, you're going to be staying with me and you'll really enjoy it," Katy cackles.

She walks away, looking very happy.

Riley walks up to me and hugs me.

"Are you um alright?" Riley asks.

"Yeah, it's all my fault," I cry.

"What do you mean?" Riley replies.

"The judge is going to be choosing my mum for sure and my life will be all ruined!" I complain.

She holds me hand.

"No matter what happens, we'll always be best friends forever and beyond," Riley says.

I smile at that, I look at the judge, he's walking out the door, probably to get a snack or something.

After 15 minutes, he returns and Shawn and Riley are in each side of me.

Everyone's sat down and Topanga looks really worried, same with Shawn and Cory.

I look at Auggie, he's colouring in his colouring book outside the lines, like I used to do. Ah the memories before smart phones. Everything was peaceful and I remember when Riley would neatly colouring inside the lines and I would just scribble outside the lines, those were the days.

"Well, after long thought, I have decided that Katy Hart will be taking custody of Maya," the judge says.

"Yes!" Katy exclaims, her fists in the air. She glares at me, smiling widely.

**A/N: Sorry that I've ended it hear, don't worry the story isn't just going to end like upsettingly, what's Maya going to do about this? Make sure to leave a review with your thoughts on what's going to happen. See you guys next week! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everybody, so I know from last chapter all of you want to kill me but maybe after you read this chapter, half of you will not want to kill me anymore, the other half well I'm not so sure especially since the ending is pretty… scary I guess, well for Maya of course. Don't worry, I haven't snuck into your houses. :P**

**PLEASE READ THIS PART: This story is slowly coming to an end, since I think I'll end it off with 10 chapters but I had an idea for a sequel so please tell me if you would like a sequel, I need about 8 people that want a sequel since I don't want to write a sequel that nobody likes.**

**Now without further interruption, on with the seventh chapter.**

* * *

"Well, after long thought, I have decided that Katy Hart will be taking custody of Maya," the judge says."

Yes!" Katy exclaims, her fists in the air. She glares at me, smiling widely.

"NO!" I scream, stomping my foot hard onto the ground.

"No?" the judge asks.

I nod.

"I am not losing my father again, everything my mum said is lies! She's been abusing me ever since I was a kid, she forgot to hire a new babysitter when the other one went off to college, I was left alone, she never cared for me, the Mathews and my dad did, I don't care what you say, I'll run away if I have to, I'm going to stay with my dad."

I look at everyone, everyone has their jaw wide open, my mum's face is tomato red, her grin had now turned into a frown and her eyes are throwing daggers at me. I grin at her, my arms folded.

"Well, I honestly don't know what to say, if this is what Maya wants, just let it be and Katy, I would throw you in prison for child abuse but I guess Maya wouldn't want that, or do you want that Maya?" the judge replies.

I shook my head.

"No, its fine, she's had a tough life, at least now she can happy with John," I answer, I say John's name with disgust.

The judge nods his head, Shawn runs up to me, hugging me.

"I love you Maya," he says, his arms hugging me tight.

"I love you too," I whisper.

"Well, let's celebrate by heading to Mrs. Svorski café!" Cory grins.

On our way out, I see Katy right next to me.

She whispers in my ear. "I will get my revenge."

She walks away, John's arm around her waist.

I gulp, whenever my mum says the word revenge, it's always horrible.

I decide to put it right at the back of my head, today's supposed to be a great day, Riley and I are still staying with each other and I've finally met my father, my goal in life and now I don't ever have to see my mum again. Did I really want my mum to go away, yes she's really horrid but she's in a way taken care of me for about 12 years, I still at least liked my mother, well sometimes but I don't think I've ever loved her.

I could have put her in jail but my heart ached seeing my mum behind bars, feeling miserable again in her life, when she had found probably the love of her life and is happy once again.

Something that I just couldn't realise at court was why my mother wanted to take custody of me, she never wanted me when I was little so why would she want me now?

Riley looks at me, looking confused at me.

"Maya, aren't you happy?" she asks me.

I nod. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I? It's just I was wondering about my mum. Why did she want to take custody of me so badly?"

"I actually don't know, maybe ask Shawn, he'd probably know," Riley replies.

Why would Shawn know? I decided to ask him anyway.

"Shawn?" I say.

"Yeah Maya?" he answers.

"Do you know why my mum wanted me so badly?" I ask him.

He gulps, he looks really scared of telling me and he didn't look like he wanted to tell me.

"I-I uh, don't know," he stammers.

He's obviously lying, I could see by his expression.

"Shawn, please don't lie to me," I beg.

"Fine. Well, when I missed your birth, your mum gave me one last text, she said that she couldn't have any more children so you were really special to her, I admit, she did try her best especially since you didn't come with an instruction manual and I guess another reason why I didn't want to come to your birth was I was scared and your mum's pretty brave but your mum's useless with children, honestly," Shawn answers.

I gasp, so my mum just had a weird way of expressing love, well I shouldn't care anymore, I have Shawn now don't I.

"I was too afraid to tell you, because I thought you might had wanted to leave me," he adds.

I nod, not knowing what to say really. My life's complicated like a lot.

When we arrive at Mrs. Svorski's café, I sit next to Riley, I explain to her what Shawn had just told me and she gaps.

"Maya? Are you thinking of leaving?" Riley asks.

I think about it, this is what I wanted right? Staying with Riley in the first place, I think it's just because now that I knew the truth, I just feel sorry for my mum.

Everyone looks at me, since Riley said it a bit too loud.

"No! Of course not," I blurt out.

Riley raises an eyebrow but lets it go.

Everyone just talks to each other while Auggie colours outside the lines, his crayons breaking, nearly every 2 minutes.

I order, a nice cappuccino although it wasn't really as delicious as the ones at Starbucks.

"So Maya, I was thinking we could still stay at your apartment since your mum's moving out, what do you think about that?" Shawn asks me.

I didn't want to, as much as I wanted to stay in the same building as Riley, I just couldn't, that apartment brought too many horrific memories.

"Sure, I'd love that," I mumble.

I hate lying but I just had to it would crush Riley since she'd think I didn't want to stay with her and Shawn would want to stay close with Cory, I couldn't ruin everyone's wishes after them granting my wish.

"Maya, don't lie, could you maybe tell me why you don't want to live there?" Shawn replies.

"As much as I want to be close with Riley and the Mathews, I can't live there, that apartment brought back too many horrid memories," I answer.

He nods. "I get it, how about we move to the apartment across the Mathews?" Shawn suggests, chuckling at me.

I smile. "I'd love that."

"Great, umm we'll get started on I guess tomorrow, you can decorate your room however you like but nothing over 300 dollars!" he exclaims.

I burst out laughing. "Gotcha," I reply. "Well, I'll be right back, got to go the toilet."

I'm lying, I'm planning on heading to my mum's diner so when they're all not looking, I sprint out of the café and run to my mum's diner. It isn't too far, I guess. I'm planning to talk to my mother, have a mother to daughter talk and reasonably reason with her, I know people will never really change but I just want my mother to know, I never hated her. Because how would you feel if your own daughter hated you?

When I arrive, my hand's trembling and I push the door open, softly, not using much strength. I keep shaking and I abruptly spot my mum. I wave at her and she pretends to ignore me.

"Hey mum," I greet.

"What do you want? Don't you want to stay with your father?" my mum replies, cleaning a table with a cloth with too much strength.

"I do but I just want you to know, I never hated you, _ever_, yes you could be pretty abusive but I never ever hated you, Shawn told me why you treated me the way you did and although it isn't a good enough reason, I guess I forgive you. I didn't come with an instruction manual and you had to deal with no husband to help you so it's tough," I explain.

She stares at me and for once, she smiles at me, a real one, a gleeful one. She's never shot me a smile before, yes she has smiled before but never at me. I hug her and she looks surprised but she hugs me back.

"Does that mean you're coming with me to London?" she asks me.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry but no. My best friend's here and I've grown up here and I'm not too fond of your fiancée but that's your choice, you deserve to have true love and if it's with John that let it be."

She nods. "Well, thanks for the visit, I'm travelling after tomorrow by the way, so I guess I can say, goodbye."

"I don't think I'd ever say this but I'm going to miss you, the apartment will feel…different," I say.

She chuckles, we say our goodbyes and I leave but I feel somebody watching me. I notice a green Mohawk in the bushes but when I take a second glance, there's nothing so I shrug and return back to the café.

I bite my lip, everyone's staring at me.

"Didn't you say you were going to the toilet?" Shawn asks.

"Yeah, I never specified which one," I lied, scratching the back of my neck.

He raises his eyebrows. "Maya, where were you?"

"Umm, I told you," I murmur.

"No, you didn't. You're lying, I can tell,"

"Fine. I went to talk to mum," I confess.

He clenches his fists.

"Maya, why?" he asks me, a confused look on his face.

"Well, she's leaving after tomorrow, the least I could do is just say goodbye," I answer.

"Please don't do that again, I don't want you getting hurt,"

"Sha- I mean dad, she's my mother, abusive or not, she still cares about me," I complain.

"Well, I've known your mother, she can be kind sometimes but her fiancée, well he could have done something to you," Shawn says.

I think about the Mohawk that I saw, he's right, John's obviously the one who trashed my room.

"But it didn't happen, you have to trust me," I tell him.

"Alright but never do that again," Shawn demands.

I nod.

"Well, it's getting late guys, we better head home, you guys can stay at our apartment tonight," Cory explains.

We all walk home since the Mathews apartment isn't too far away, when we arrive I lie down onto Riley's bed.

A lot has happened today, hasn't it? I'm staying with Shawn and my whole life's about to change, hopefully in a good way. Today's the day I realized my real mum but what about John? He creeps me out like a lot. He's never been too fond of me, the reason, I don't know. I turn to look at the window and I scream, finding John's face. Shawn, Cory and Riley come running into the room.

"Maya? What happened?!" Riley screams.

I shake and curl myself into a ball.

"I, uh, I saw John," I cry, pointing to the window.

They all look at it and Riley puts an arm around me.

"Maya, don't worry, if he was there, he's gone, I'll stay in the room with you if you want and I'll lock the windows and doors," Riley replies.

I hug her and thank her.

We all head to bed and I notice a letter near my window.

From John. Oh crap.

_Dear Maya,_

_Well, you hurt my fiancée and your own mum, you may have apologised to her but I don't care, all she wanted was a child and you took that away from her and for that, you will pay. Not kidnapping but I guess I'll have to hurt your best friend Riley. I wouldn't want that happen so if you want her unharmed, you have to come with your mum and I to London and if you tell anyone about this note, you'll be harmed with her!_

_-From your dearest John_

What the hell have I gotten myself into?!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback for last chapter and I don't really have much to say except is it just me or do some people that are following the story don't get a notification? This chapter is shorter by the way, since I sort of had writer's block for this chapter but I promise next chapter will be 2k words as usual. Without further ado, here is chapter 8. :D**

I honestly don't know what to do, if I tell somebody Riley will get hurt and if I don't Riley will get hurt unless I go with my mum. I could tell my mum but she'd not believe me, does John really like her that much? My mum isn't even too depressed anymore and he shouldn't be doing this, I'm sure my mum would hate it. I decide to return to sleep but I continue getting nightmares, of glares and green hair, its official I now hate the color green.

When the sun rises, I finally decide to open my eyes and immediately get burned from the immediate burn in my eyes, I stumble to the toilet, checking windows behind the curtain, making sure John's not watching, who knows, he could be a pervert. Although I doubt he's awake. After washing up, I change into a plain orange shirt and a pair of shorts. I slip my feet into my slippers and head to the living room, Shawn's in the living room, drinking a mug of coffee.

"Maya, you look like you haven't had any sleep last night," Shawn observes.

"I did, why wouldn't I have?" I ask.

"I heard shrieks yesterday and I am a hundred percent sure it was from you, Maya, you've been hiding things from me," Shawn replies.

"Well, um after thinking, I uh decided I wanted to stay with mum, she's… changed," I answer.

He gaps, I clench my fists and a tear rolls down my cheeks. How could I have said that? Even if John threatened, there's something called police.

I open my mouth to speak but Shawn doesn't let me answer.

"If you feel that way, I guess, I'll phone your mum," Shawn suggests.

I shook my head and try to stop him but he's already phoning. If only he could understand, I try to find the note but realize it's under my mattress and if I took it, it would wake up Riley and she'd ask what I had found.

After the five minute conversation, He puts his phone in his pocket and decides not to speak with me, I honestly don't know what to do and I don't tell Riley a word about me moving and Shawn doesn't speak to Cory and Topanga either, knowing it would hurt me.

I don't speak to Riley throughout the day and I go on my phone, until I realize that today is school, I check the time. 5 minutes to eight, shit I'm going to be late!

Sprinting, to school, I decided to skip the subway and I'm 10 minutes late to class but the teacher decides to ignore me, knowing I had been going through a tough time, lunch's a total nightmare, I sit alone and I see Missy walking up to me, a grin plastered on her face.

"So, I heard you've been abused, I think that's a total lie, I hadn't seen a single bruise on you, your mother probably scratched you by mistake and called it 'abuse'," Missy insults.

"Maybe, it's because you haven't seen an eye doctor in two years and always putting your ugly nose into other people's business and forgetting about your own," I argue.

"At least, I go to school, you've skipped school for a whole week and teachers tried to phone you, but you wouldn't answer," Missy replies.

I scratch the back of my neck. "Umm, I moved and my dad forgot to notify the reception," I stammer.

"I thought your father left you, because he hated the sight of you and thinking he could raise a much prettier daughter with another woman," Missy hisses.

I clench my fists, my face full of anger.

"You take that back!" I order.

"Nope," Missy rejects.

I jump onto her, pulling her hair, I glance at Riley and I notice she hasn't even showed up to school! So who could save me from this disaster? She pushes me off and my back painfully hit the ground, all the students are whispering my name and gossiping. Couldn't they mind their own business?

"Think twice about assaulting me," Missy cackles. She walks away from her, her high heels clicking on the ground.

I run outside the school, sick of the building I call prison. She's crossed the line this time and I can't bare it. I check my phone and notice a whole load of texts from Riley.

**Maya, we don't have to go to school today, you have to get your apartment decorated with Shawn.**

**Maya, where are you?**

**Shawn says you don't want to live with him? Why?**

**MAYA! ARE YOU ALIVE?!**

**That's it, I'm calling the police.**

I chuckle at the last message, Riley could somehow always brighten up my day, I return to the Mathews apartment, with tearful looks on everyone's faces.

"Maya, Shawn told us everything. But why?" Riley asks me.

I gulp, my eyes watery but for once I felt brave and I held back all my tears.

"It's not that I don't want to, I'm uh I can't tell you," I cry.

"What do you mean Maya, you can tell us anything," Topanga replies.

I shake my head. "I'm sorry but I… uh can't, I'm sorry," I apologize, running off to Riley's bedroom.

What could I do? I felt being watched and I knew John was spying on me, I looked for the not everywhere but I couldn't find it, John must have broken in and stolen the note, whenever I think life is taking a good turn, it always turns into hell, couldn't I live a normal and peaceful life?

I'm going to be leaving the people I love most, I'm never seeing Riley again and I'll have to stick with John every single day, it all gets too much, I notice eyes looking at me and open the window, to find John and I face to face.

"I'm glad you're coming," John smirks.

"Thanks a lot, now I have to live in sadness until I'm old enough to get my own apartment, trust me, my mum isn't going to love you for long, when she finds out the real you, she'll dump you the second after as much as you apologize," I answer.

"You wish, I have your mum wrapped around my finger and if you don't listen to what I say, I'll beat you, whenever you insult me, I'll beat you so watch out, or else you'll regret it," John threatens and then disappears.

If only I could have proof, I'll try and confess what John has been doing to me, to everyone, they might believe, they might not, and if they don't, I'll run away in the middle of the night and book a plane ticket using my savings.

The day goes on and I don't come for dinner and I just stare at the window, staring at the beautiful view and the noise from the streets, I would miss it even though London is still the same, I guess but it would feel… different.

Oh what can I do?

**A/N: So sorry for the crappy writing but trust me, next chapter will be better and I hope you liked the chapter anyway, make sure to leave a review with your thoughts. :D**


End file.
